1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an impedance converting circuit, and is directed more particularly to an impedance converting circuit suitable for use with such a circuit in which a number of load circuits are driven by a single signal source.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, in the case where an input signal is fed to a load circuit from a signal source, since the internal impedance of the circuit viewed from the signal source to the load is low, a large current is required with the result that much power is consumed and the conversion efficiency of the circuit becomes poor. This is especially, the case when a number of load circuits are driven by a single signal source. Since the capacity of the signal source must be selected large relative to the consumed current by the load(s), the circuit becomes complicated and expensive.